


Car Wash

by cheollie22



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Wash - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheollie22/pseuds/cheollie22
Summary: Soonyoung likes his best friend a lot. He’s trying not to do anything about it. A car wash changes that.





	

“Sooyoung!” 

The blue haired boy whipped his head around to see his wide smiling best friend tackle him to the wooden floor of the dance room.

“Agh! Really? I’m sweaty!” The boy fake complained, focusing on how disgusting the sweat on his back felt and not the broad chest that was pushed up against him. It was too early in the morning for this.

“Aw, but I won’t see you for the rest of the day today.” Seokmin complained back, giving his other friend an eye smile and finally letting go. It was Thursday. Neither boy had a single class together. It was also the start of soccer season. 

Soonyoung scrunched up his nose. “I’ll miss you too, but Cheolie is going to kill you if he doesn’t see you on that field soon.” 

Seokmin chuckled and nodded, getting up from the floor. “Yea, he’ll come for my ass probably. I’ll text you how it all goes!” Soonyoung tried hard not to stare at his friend’s blinding smile for too long, opting to smile back quickly and throwing up a thumbs up. They both knew that Seokmin would make the team, but best friends did as best friends do. With a final wave goodbye, Seokmin left the practice room. 

A second passed before Soonyoung laid back on the floor, hot and happy from seeing his best friend this morning. It wasn’t until Junhui walked into the practice room that his little moment was broken.

“You look stupid smiling like that.”

“Fuck off.”

Soonyoung doesn’t really know when it started. He’s known Seokmin all his life. He’s seen Seokmin grow from a clumsy kid to an endearing fool who can crack jokes and smile like the sun. He’s slowly noticed that when his best friend smiles, he doesn’t only want to look at it, but feel that smile on his skin. At some point in time, button ups and sleeveless shirts had Soonyoung a little too hot under the collar. When Seokmin hugged him for whatever reason it was, he only wanted it to last just a little longer. 

Soonyoung was too simple of a man for these complicated feelings. He simply put it down as getting too attached to him. That had to be it. He just needed to see other people. So, that’s what he did.

He occupied himself with dance club and classes. He couldn’t completely cut Seokmin out, that would be a sin. He still wanted to see his best friend, so sometimes he would cave in on himself into letting his larger than life best friend come over to eat cheap pizza or letting himself help Seokmin practice soccer, even though Soonyoung had horrible coordination with a ball. 

He didn’t want to let his feelings break a great friendship. It was a phase probably. It was fine. He was fine and he was going to continue being fine. He was going to survive another great year of studying business management and not trying to think about how much he wanted to kiss his best friend. 

A month passed and he concluded that he wasn’t going to be fine. Soonyoung forgot about helping out at the car wash the soccer team was holding to raise money for new equipment. He promised to help, but the fear of seeing Seokmin smiling while being wet was messing with his mind. Junhui was currently helping him get over that fear. He was one of the only people who knew about his problematic crush.

“Dude, just go. To be honest, there’s a lot more pro’s than con’s to this thing.” The Chinese boy commented as the other boy laid face down on his bed.

“You mean seeing Seokmin being all glorious? That’s horrible for my eyes and heart Junhui.” Soonyoung groaned.

The other rolled his eyes. “Get a grip. You’re going to go because you’re a good friend, plus you need to see the sun.” He roughly flipped his friend over to lie on his back. “When’s the last time you went outside since that major test? A week? Come on, get dressed. I’m waiting out in the hallway and if I don’t see you in ten minutes, I’m telling Seokmin that you love him.”

There was a click sound that must’ve been Soongyoung’s door. He sighed loudly before throwing jeans on and a graphic tee shirt. He roughly styled his hair to be presentable and tried not to imagine how hard the next couple of hours were going to be. 

He met Junhui in the hallway with a minute to spare and the two headed toward the field. The car wash was spotted from across the campus. There were huge white poster boards that read: “CAR WASH! 27,000 EACH!” If people didn’t notice those, they definitely noticed the chaos that was the actual car wash. Boys had multiple hoses and buckets of soap, not to mention that half of them were running around refilling the soap bottles and driving cars in and out of the field. 

Junhui and Soonyoung entered the chaos, greeted by Jisoo and Jihoon. They weren’t part of the soccer team, but they were good friends with Seungcheol. 

“Yo! Came to help?” Jisoo enthusiastically yelled with a sponge in hand. 

“Yea, where should we start?” Soonyoung asked with a bright smile, hiding his nerves of possibly seeing Seokmin.

“Anywhere. Personally speaking, don’t get near Seungkwan. He’s having too much fun right now, having a whole musical number on the back of a truck.” Jihoon threw out as he went away to help collect money for the cars leaving. 

Junhui only gave a smile before nodding, pushing Soonyoung forward. “Got it!” 

Jisoo waved goodbye, unsuspecting a thing. The blue haired boy shifted his eyes from car to car. He saw most of the soccer team members running around, along with a couple of known friends of his. So far, no Seokmin in sight. 

“You’re acting like an asshole.” Junhui commented as he walked next to his friend. 

“I can’t help it right now.” Soonyoung replied back as his eyes continued to search the field. After a few minutes of walking though, he didn’t even catch a glimpse of his best friend. A small wave of relieve washed over him. But before he even got to breathe, Seungcheol appeared, wet and shirtless.

Junhui whistled as a greeting. “Woah there, didn’t tag you as a show off Cheolie.” 

Soonyoung threw his hands up in fake anger. “How can you have abs, but I don’t!? I literally work out more than you!” 

Seungcheol didn’t seem to mind the two. “I’m not.” He laughed. “But, it gets some of the girls to pay a little extra.” 

The Chinese boy raised his eyebrows. “Oh, how sly. Making the girls pay up for the abs huh? So, if you’re here. Whose the stand in?” 

The black haired boy smiled. “Seokmin, he was good enough. But, you guys better help out soon. It’s getting really busy!” 

With that, he ran away. Soonyoung turned to look at Junhui, making sure he didn’t have any ideas. However, that was too late. The boy had a glint in his eye and a smirk adorning his lips.

“No, Junhui, no no no. We’re not-” 

But, the other didn’t care. He dragged his blue haired friend to the front again, exactly where they were six minutes ago. In the distance, they saw Jihoon collecting money and a group of girls on the side. 

“Yo Jihoon!” Junhui yelled out, “Let us help you!” 

Startled, Jihoon looked up to the two boys walking towards him. “I thought you were going to help wash the cars?” 

“They seem okay there so we thought to help out here.” Junhui lied quickly.

Jihoon didn’t ask any more questions, but pointed to the group of the girls at the side. “Get money from them. Apparently, Seungcheol made some dumb money deal with the girls.” 

Soonyoung looked over to the group Jihoon was referring to and saw a particular taller head that looked very familiar. Junhui wasted no time going over to the group, Soonyoung following behind. 

Junhui clapped his hands loudly to grap the attention of the girls. Soonyoung could see Junhui’s friendly and flirty act starting to form. 

“Ladies, I understand that my dear friend Seungcheol made a deal with you. I’ve come to collect it back.” 

The girls ‘awed’ loudly, moving aside to reveal Soonyoung’s nightmare, or dream. 

Seokmin was wearing a wet white shirt that was sticking to his skin, barely hiding the fact that he had abs. His brown hair was slicked back and pushed to the side. He had a slight blush on his cheeks, smiling a little out of embarrassment. 

Soonyoung wanted nothing more than to kiss his lips and make marks all over his chest. He was going to hell. 

“Just five more minutes?” One of the girls asked out loud, snapping Soonyoung out of his trance.

Like the acting major he was, Junhui frowned slightly and proceeded to sweet talk her like he was reading a script. ”I’m sorry Princess, but you have to pay up for your time. However, if you still want that five minutes, I can be of service anytime.” 

Junhui grinned before there was a couple of giggles. In a matter of seconds, the girls started to pay him the money, along with writing on pieces of paper which were probably their numbers.

There was a chuckle and Soonyoung almost forgot why he almost died an early death. 

“Thanks for saving me.” Seokmin said with a wide smile, who was still very wet and very much attractive.

“Uh, yea. No problem.” Soonyoung replied back. He was not in the state of mind to be having a conversation. He could say something stupid at any given moment. 

Seokmin shook his head. “Don’t know why Seungcheol got me to do it though. Jungkook was right there.”

“It’s cause you’re unknowingly sexy.” And there it is.

“What?”

Soonyoung blushed, but stood his ground to attempt to talk his way out of his embarrassing comment. 

“You know,” he starts up, fiddling with his fingers, “like you don’t really know you’re sexy, but other people think you are. You do this dumb smile that looks really innocent, but then you flex your arms or something and you get people wondering ‘what the fuck’ or ‘why is he so cute, but really hot’.” 

It takes Soonyoung a couple seconds to realize that he probably dug himself into a deeper hole. He compliments Seokmin all the time, playfully that is. It’s usually in a girl voice with a smile right after and the other knows this. But now, it’s completely different. The blue haired boy is red in the face, avoiding eye contact, and playing with his fingers. 

“Hey Soonyoung.” Seokmin calls out, softer than usual.

His best friend only hums back as a response, too afraid to say anything.

“Would you date me?”

The other almost choked on air. “W-why are you asking me that?”

“Okay, I’ll rephrase it.” This time, it’s Seokmin’s turn to get red. “Do you want to go out with me?” 

There’s a silence between them and it lasts for a while. Soonyoung’s thoughts run a mile a minute. Is this a good idea? Is he joking? They’re all dumb questions that he knows the answer to, including Seokmin’s. He’s red from his neck to his ears when he answers with a faint ‘yea.’

There isn’t a reply back until Seokmin suddenly asks, “You want to hold hands?”

Soonyoung finally looks at his best friend, who looks hopeful and almost shy. It’s such a weird sight to see that he gets the courage to be a little bold. 

“No. I want to kiss.” 

Before Seokmin could even register a response, Soonyoung presses his lips against his best friend’s. It’s quick and light, but it has the brunette sinking to the floor with his hands over his face. Soonyoung laughs when all he hears are high pitched noises. 

With wonderful timing, Junhui comes back with six phone numbers and furrowed brows. 

“I was gone for like, ten minutes. Why is he on the ground?” The actor asks.

Soonyoung grins like the big happy dummy he is. “We’re boyfriends now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so hope u enjoy. There should be more soonseok tbh. Love soonseok.


End file.
